Conventional date stamps or time stamps include a series of movable endless type bands, each carrying a number of different type characters. For example, the conventional date stamp may include four separate type bands with the type characters of one band carrying the various months of the year, the type characters of two other belts carrying numerals for the days of the month, and the type characters of the fourth belt carrying the years.
In the typical date or time stamp, the lowermost type character in each band is adapted to project through an opening in a hinged die plate which carries a fixed ink stamp bearing the name of the company or other information. To change the date, the die plate is unhinged and the bands can then be individually moved with a finger or an implement, such as a pencil, to position the proper type character at the lowermost position. The die plate is then closed causing the lowermost type character of each band to be extended through the opening to a position generally flush with the lower surface of the fixed ink stamp on the die plate.
The conventional date and time stamps as used in the past have been unattractive in appearance and the changing of the type characters on the bands was an awkward operation. Furthermore, the conventional type band stamps had no provision for adjusting the relative position of the fixed ink stamp and the type characters on the bands to compensate for wear during service.